newravennafandomcom-20200214-history
Atsar
Atsar * Fullständigt namn: Atsar Hattori Uraca Masoka * Ålder: 280, ser ut att vara ~ 35 * Talang: Ardathair - Den Skrattande Gudens avatar * Rank: Väldigt hög * Rank inom Menlu Yir: Ingen/Slöfock. Bakgrund & Personlighet * Uppvuxen i "det gamla landet" nere i söder - Kanasawa * Löjligt förtjust i all slags citrusfrukt. * Inte pålitlig som väktare av de yngre. * Lynnig som en katt, divig och arrogant. * Har en diger tatuering på höger höft som alltid tycks växa sig större. * Tenderar att fungera som en slags siren på djur. * Han är den andra sonen till Ririndar och Kynah med bara Deken över sig. Undviker tungt arbete och smyger alltid undan för att bli funnen slöande någonstans. * Täcker alltid för sin hals. Just nu Anlänt till Korphamn med Kheitair, Athielle etc. Bosatt i Aglar Mor. Är en frekvent besökare av Il teatro della Corona. Utseende Atsar är den som har ärvt moderns stilrena drag; med de förvanskas alltid av en irriterad eller ilsken uppsyn, detta om han inte ler brett som en narr. Mun: Han har uttrycksfulla men smala läppar, en näsa som tycks skulpterad likt en av de antika statyerna i Kannaea. Blick: Ögonen är brandgula som den av panthern, alltid med en okynnig glimt eller den av varning, pupillerna är vertikala. Hår: De fåtal som faktiskt fått lov att vakna upp med alven vid sin sida menar att hans aldrig hamnar i oordning. Allt som krävs är att han ska ruska lätt på huvudet och det ligger i raka längder, svart och vindstripat. Kroppsbyggnad: Strax över två meter i längd, smidig men muskulös, flink och snabb med en styrka som bara märks när det är försent och du har en känga som pressar till ansikte mot backen. Kläder: Mindre Kanasawa, mer Yenlu’sheth; alltid något militäriskt i svart och rostbrunt, högre förstärkta kängor med grinande dödskallar över knäna, allt med en viss patina som om krigsdräkten är det sista han tänker på. En överrock med hög krage brukade vara en vanlig syn på honom, stor, dramatisk och virvlande när han rörde sig över slagfältet, och med den en tillhörande mask. Vapen: Idag är det sällan han lämnar huset utan svärd, knivar och en båge. Bär ofta en kloförsedd stridshandske. Befattning och kunskaper Titel: Ardathair - Den som leder dansen. För tillfället: Spejare/Bågskytt, tillhör den ridande truppen. Kan citera mer än tusen sägner, pjäser och dikter men selektiv i vilka som får lov att lyssna. Familj och eventuella relationer: Äldre bror: Deken Yngre bror: Ataan Lillebror: Isool Lillasyster: Dervla Gedeos Uraca Mor: Kynah Far: Ririndar Kheitair Resten av packet: Agather, Robaroit, Banoth, Sarathoz, Nogel, Darondh, Mernerde, Lillskiten Citat "Jag kan fortfarande släta över dig, om det är det du är ute efter, ken. Eller är det andra delar av dig du gärna vill att jag tar i min mun?" Till Mernerde under misteln. "Jag trodde vi kommit överens om att kyssar var något man gjorde sig förtjänt utav?" - ''Till Kheitair under en av deras många möten. ''"For blood-oaths, and fuck-barrels." - ''Kheitair ''"Always so greedy, always with the ‘more, more, more!.." Category:Mörkeralver Category:Karaktärer Category:Adel Category:Krigare